What can I do to Help?
by SunEmpiress
Summary: What can Christian do to help Sammy, when Sammy is confused about his sexuality. Interpret whether it's only a one-sided slash. SLASH: don't like, don't read. I DON"T OWN DANCE ACADEMY! why don't i though?


_**What can I do to Help?**_

Christian rung Kayla on his mobile, "Hey, Kayla?"

"Yeah, BalletBoy?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, ok. About what?"

"Important stuff about Sammy."

"Oh! What's wrong with him?"

"We have a... problem."

"Ok, where shall we meet?"

"The Beach ASAP!"

"Ok. Cya there, BalletBoy!"

"Bye Kayla." Christian hung up and headed of to the beach on his skateboard.

When Christian got to the beach there was no sign of Kayla so he took off his shirt, shoes and socks and headed into the water. After ten minutes of being in the crashing waves of the beach Christian spotted Kayla coming down onto the beach and sit with his pile of clothes, phone and iPod that was resting on his skateboard. Christian heads out of the water and sits next to Kayla and his things.

"So... What's the problem you have with Sammy? Or whatever...?"

"I... He... Sammy thinks... Or knows... Aggghhhhh..."

"What is it? Spit it out!"

"Sammy confessed to me that he likes me!" Christian blurted out very quickly.

Kayla looked out to sea then back to Christian.

"Well..., what did you say to him?"

"I got angry at him..."

"YOU WHAT? How could you do that to such a great mate like..."

"No! Didn't get angry at him for liking me! I got angry at him for not trusting me and telling me sooner about him liking me! I also got angry at him for thinking that I wouldn't want to still be mates with him and for him pushing me away like everyone else in my life has done, he didn't want to be near me because he's scared of what he feels! I told him that his feelings are nothing to be ashamed of, because they aren't! You can't control what you feel but you can control what you do, like whether to rob a servo or not. Coz robbing a servo is something to be ashamed of! His feelings are not and I'm not gonna let him ditch me because he's confused or whatever!" Christian was taking in deep breaths from his long but fast monologue, that was a lot of his thoughts he had to get off his chest. Kayla was impressed by his mature view on his situation with Sammy, she was proud of Christian, just as proud as she was of him when she found out he was accepted into the dance academy.

"Well, good on you! I'm glad about the way you handled it BalletBoy! Very mature for once in your life."

"Thanks, but I need help to help Sammy out here. Could you...?"

"...Help you?"

"Yeah..."

"Of course! But we can't let Sammy know that I know and that I'm helping you help him de-confuse himself."

"Yeah... That's what I was thinking, I need him to get over me! I don't care whether he likes males or females! But he can't go on liking me coz I'm his straight best and only mate! I'm his only male friend which is why probably it's much more confusing for him."

"Well, obviously he's in a fragile state of mind so you have to be careful, Christian. You need to think through every single thing you do around him; you need to make sure that he knows that you accept him and he needs to not get the wrong idea from you being nice and including. He is not a baby but you need to be careful! Also you can't accidently put the idea and hope of you too getting together. Ok?"

"Right, think through everything I do around him, don't treat him like a baby, no hope of us being together and be nice. Got it!"

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel to make a guy realise he might like the same sex all because of you?"

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh..."

"Sorry! Bad question, BalletBoy."

"Naaa..., s'ok. It's just I dunno how I feel about quite yet."

"yea, ok. Look I have to go BalletBoy."

"Cool, k, ummm... Bye then!"

Kayla hugs Christian goodbye and hives him a friendly kiss goodbye. Christian is thankful that he has her for a friend and that she is helping him and also helping his Sammy through himself. They share a long hug as it's been a long and confusing day.

"Bye BalletBoy!"

"Yea. Bye... ... Guess what?"

"You know about how I'm staying at Sammy's this hols?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I get to celebrate Hanukah!"

"Oh, Cool! That's different."

"Yeah! Well merry Christmas! Have a good one!"

"Thanks! Yeah, you too! You deserve it after all the work and effort you've put into your dancing and attendance! I'm proud of you! Your cleaning up your act! You're lucky to be able chance to wipe the slate clean, have a new start! You can't feel guilty about getting these chances either BalletBoy."

"Thankyou... So much! I hope you get a chance to do something amazing that I know you are perfectly capable of!"

"Nawwww... You're too kind! BalletBoy this is goodbye for the year! And I'm so sorry that I can't come to the nutcracker! I couldn't wait too see you as the mouse king or whatever your part was! I just couldn't afford it!"

"No, that's not your fault, and you don't have to do anything like that for me, ok? I owe you too much, k?"

"Naaa... We're equal! Bye!"

"Bye!"

The two depart the beach and head off in separate directions, knowing silently that they'll never see each other again.

Christian goes and finds Sammy in their dorm and talks to Sammy about everything from Sammy's current sexuality issue to Sammy's dad not wanting Sammy to be a dancer to Christian's sadness of knowing that he'll never see Kayla again; as they are now part of completely different worlds that should never clash. Sammy was surprised by how much Christian was opening up to him and talking so much about serious things without getting upset or angry.

This actually not only helped Sammy, it helped Christian. They made a pact that night of no matter what happens in their life they'll always be mates and there to help each other out. It was a start to a long lasting friendship that they both really needed.


End file.
